Pratumne National Park
Pratumne National Park is a national park in Trispedalia. It is located in northern Sobrus, a province of Elecurl. The park is heavily forested and is most famous for Apilepor Valley, a glacial valley carved long before recorded history. The Pratumne Valley River, which starts at the Spinek Mountain Range, runs through the park, splitting into many rivers as it passes through Apilepor Valley, but those rivers all merge back together before they leave the valley. Apilepor Valley Apilepor Valley is the main attraction of Pratumne National Park, lying at almost the center of the park. It is a valley carved by glaciers that runs west to east. The only road to Apilepor Valley comes from the east, along the Pratumne Valley River. Apilepor Valley is famous for its many waterfalls, as well as the Tridome and the beautiful hiking trails. The Tridome The Tridome is the symbolic rock formation that comes to mind when Pratumne National Park is brought up. It is a granite crest that rises up above the valley. The Tridome surrounds Eite Lake, which lies at the feet of the dome. It is accessible by trails such as the Southern Tridome Route and the Northern Tridome Route. Solique Dome Solique Dome is a dome in the eastern portion of Apilepor Valley. It is well-known to many rock climbers. An average of sixy rock climbers scale Solique Dome everyday. Zertrack Falls Zertrack Falls is usually the first waterfall that people pass. It is just before Zertrack Cave. The name of the waterfall has unknown origins. Han Gva Lenium Falls Han Gva Lenium Falls is a famous waterfall that comes out of a hanging valley. It is named after Han Gvan Lenium, the original explorer of Apilepor Valley. Howling Falls Howling Falls is another waterfall just before the main parking lot of Apilepor Valley. The name comes from the loud whistling noise it makes during the spring, when large amounts of water flow over the falls. During this time, large clouds of mist form at the bottom of the falls, making it look like a cloudy day for those in it. Feis Falls Feis Falls is a waterfall next to the Tridome. It is the waterfall with the highest elevation in Apilepor Valley. The origin of the name is unknown. Bakide Falls Bakide Falls is a small waterfall that comes from the Bakide Highlands. Hidmik Falls Hidmik Falls is the northernmost waterfall. It is not commonly visited as it is not very easily accessible. Fronthome Falls Fronthome Falls is the waterfall right in front of the Tridome. It feeds Eite Lake. Apilepor Falls The Apilepor Falls are made up of two sections: The Upper Apilepor Falls and the Lower Apilepor Falls. This is because a large chunk of rock splits the falls in half, creating two. Combined, Apilepor Falls is the tallest waterfall in Apilepor Valley. The Apilepor Valley Trails System The Apilepor Valley has many trails. They go through the wilderness and forests. There are more than thirty trails total, not including the concrete pathways at the bottom of the valley. Eite Lake Eite Lake is the lake at the bottom of the Tridome. It is fed by Fronthome Falls, and flows out to continue the Pratumne Valley River. Arbratus National Forest The park is situated in Arbratus National Forest, so the trees are plentiful. Pratumne National Park is mostly forest, other than Apilepor Valley. However, other attractions include the large trees of the Viridian Forest, just south of Apilepor Valley, and the Pratumne Cliffs, east of Viridian Forest and next to the Elemor Ocean.